Mysterious Love
by AmySexual69
Summary: Amy Raudenfeld is one of the most popular girls at Hester. She sleeps around but wants more than sex. She wants a relationship. What happens if she actually finds the one? Will there be drama? What if it causes jealousy among certain people? Well, you're gonna have to read and find out yourself
1. Chapter 1

Amy Raudenfeld. Where do we begin this story? She is one of the most popular kids in Hester High. You know, people only think that popular kids are really mean and stupid. Not Amy. She is one of the sweetest, cutest, most adorable, most charming, sexiest, girl at Hester. All the girls fall for her. Hard. Yeah, she sleeps around, but not like Liam Booker. But, we will talk about him later. Kids only think that other popular kids only want is sex, more popularity, and attention. But the thing is, Amy couldn't care less about any of those things. Her popularity just kind of, happened. Even though she does sleep around, she actually wants a relationship with the right girl. Everybody else just sleeps with Amy, hoping to get popularity out of it. But Amy wants _more_.

The only person who knows that she wants more than just meaningless sex (Well, maybe for her but the other girls think it's full of lust and passion and it's meaningful), is Shane Harvey. He is basically the boy version of Amy. They are both openly-gay, charming, sweet, and always have guys swooning over Shane and girls falling for Amy. They are best friends and are like the Dynamic-Duo. They never fight and never let any guy or girl get in the way of their friendship. Shane always throws these very huge parties at his house and Amy always goes (Sometimes, she is physically dragged there). Amy always finds her girl of the night there.

"When are you picking me up?" Amy is currently talking on the phone with Shane about the party tonight.

"Damn, can't wait to get the girl of the night huh?" Amy just rolls her eyes at his comment. It's 8:30 and the party doesn't start until 9. But the party is in full swing at like 10:30 cause that's when everybody is piss drunk.

"Shut up Shane. I just want to be one of the first ones there so I could see some girls and talk to one all night."

"You know Raudenfeld, you should try to get a girl worth keeping. And not for a full night, I mean for a while and-

"Shane! Don't you think I want to? It's just- all the girls at Hester only want me for popularity or sex. I get used a lot and most of the girls are jerks. I want someone I can actually talk to and have a nice conversation before we fuck. And maybe after that, we could hang out and eventually I could fall for her..." Amy was in full day-dreaming mode. That's all she ever wanted. A girl she can actually talk to instead of just going to go fuck.

"Alright Edgar Allan Poe-" '_what the fuck does that mean. I'm not trying to be freaking poetic, _Amythinks. "-enough of this mushy shit. I'll pick you up at 9:00 when the party starts."

"okay, see you then." Amy says with a little attitude.

"Bye Boo!"

hey guys! I'm new at writing fics (Sort of) and I really love Faking It. In the next chapter, I'm gonna introduce Karma and when the party gets to full swing ;) bye! And sorry it's kind of short, I just wanted to start the story already.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 8:30 and Karma is trying to get ready. Just in case you don't know Karma, let's talk about her, shall we? Karma Ashcroft is another popular girl at Hester. The thing that makes her popular is that her Boyfriend is Liam Booker. Again, we will talk about him later. karma Ashcroft is a beautiful, gorgeous, smart, sweet, Teenager. She has Auburn hair, dark green eyes, and is just plain beautiful. Unlike Amy, she isn't openly-gay, nor does she know if she is gay. All she knows is that she loves Liam Booker.

"Babe, I don't know what to wear." Karma whined.

"Karma, whatever you wear, I'm sure it will be perfect 'cause you're wearing it." Liam complemented Karma through the phone.

"Liam, you always tell me this. I actually need your help. Please?" Liam sighed. He didn't like helping Karma with her clothes because whatever he suggested, she just turned down. "Karma, I'm not even there so I can't suggest." Karma is getting real mad now and frustrated.

"Liam!"

"okay, okay-" Liam sighed. "-but it is true. I'm not there. I'm gonna pick you up at like 9:30 so you have plenty of time."

"I guess you're right, bye." Karma was just frustrated because it's _THE _Shane Harvey's party. He has the biggest parties ever. She wants to look good for everybody.

"B-" Karma hung up before he could even say bye.

She just decided that she will take a shower first, get dressed, curl her hair, put on make-up, and she's ready to go. Karma grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

_Plan 'Beautiful Ashcroft' is a go_. Karma though and giggled as she turned the shower on.

Amy is ready. She just decided to wear simple yet good looking clothes. Just some black skinny jeans, a black tank-top (As an undershirt) and a red and black checkered flannel without it being buttoned-up. She took one last look in the mirror and liked what she saw.

She went over to her bed and sat down and waited for Shane. It's already 9:10 and he's 10 minutes late.

_Thanks Shane,_ Amy thought. As soon as she said that, she heard something on her window. She walked over very cautiously and realized it was fucking pebbles. _'Shane, you better have a fucking good reason for this_. She thought.

"Shane, sweetie, what are you doing?" Amy sort of shouted from her window on the second floor. She didn't want to wake anybody in the house. Her mom and Bruce had to go to sleep early because they are going to go on a little vacation for a week and have to wake early for the flight.

"HEEEEYYYY!-"_ Fuck, he's drunk_. "-AMMMYYYY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" She angrily face palmed herself as Shane's boyfriend Pablo, walked out of the drivers side of the car.

"Shane, keep it down! The whole fucking neighborhood could hear you. Thanks." Pablo walked around the car and physically picked up Shane bridal style. "Hey Amy, sorry. I hid the keg in the house before the party started but he somehow found it when I was setting up the music." Pablo was giggling during the explanation.

"It's fine Pablo-" Amy chuckled. "-I'll be down right now." Amy walked around her from and found her phone and walked out of the house.

When she reached the car outside, she saw Shane trying to kiss Pablo. Pablo just set him down in the back seat and buckled him up. He locked both doors and watched Shane struggle with trying to undo his buckle.

Amy and Pablo started laughing as they saw Shane pout from the car. They got in and were on their way. Amy and Shane didn't live far from eachother. Only about 3 or 4 blocks. But you could hear the music 1 block away from his house.

"This should be fun." Amy grumbled to herself.

"Hey babe." Liam said. He just got there to pick up Karma for the party. Karma just ended up wearing some blue skinny jeans and some cute, flowery pink blouse.

"Hi." Karma reached over and pecked Liam on the check before buckling in her seat belt. after that, they were on thEurope way to Shane's house.

they were able to hear the music from 2 blocks away. 'Well... Damn.' Karma thought.

"And we are...Here!" Liam exclaimed as he pulled up to the curb. The front door was open and from outside, you could already see and smell the drunk teenagers. The windows were open and the dumb, drunk, teens were sticking their heads out the windows and shouting. Karma didn't even have to be close to them and talk to them just so she could smell their breath.

"Ugh. let's go and get drunk. I'm stressed." Karma dragged Liam inside and straight to the kitchen with all the liquor. She grabs a cup and doesn't know what to drink. She really doesn't care so she just takes about 3 shots.

Karm. Can't find Liam anywhere in sight so she just keeps drinking for a bit and talking to strangers. But, from across the house, she notices vibrant green eyes staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

'_I think I found my girl of the night'_ Amy thought. She was standing near the couch staring down at Shane and talking to him. She thought that she might as well scope the girls out cause she kind of wanted some action that night. And that's when she looked toward the kitchen and saw a beautiful, auburn haired girl. From the back, she was beautiful with her auburn curls, and her amazing curves.

But when she turned around, she looked even better in the front. She was met with dark green eyes, and a sexy smile with the softest lips. Amy must have been staring too long because she saw the mystery girl's cheeks blush under her gaze. Amy smirked to herself because she likes being able to have that affect on girls.

"Hey, uh- do you know t-that girls name?" Amy shakily asked because that girl made her knees a tad bit weak. And also cause she was having some dirty thoughts about that girl's sex face.

"The girl with the auburn hair and the killer smile?" Shane asked with a smirk. Amy nodded so fast, she got a little light-headed after that.

Shane looked up at Amy from the couch and smiled._ 'Well what do you know? It looks like the infamous Amy Raudenfeld is a little shy.' _Shane thought and giggled.

Amy was still staring at the girl. She had a few dirty thoughts in her head but she decided to hold them off until she actually gets the chance to do them. Meanwhile, Shane was still amused at a little, shy Amy. She was still waiting for his answer but she didn't care. She had something to do with her time meanwhile.

"That! My friend, is Karma Ashcroft. But may I warn you, she's with Liam Booker and I'm pretty sure she's straight." Shane remarked.

"And I'm pretty sure I could turn her."

.

.

.

Karma was still in the kitchen thinking about those green eyes that may be staring at her right now for all she knows. After that little staring contest, she turned around and just thought.

'_I can't believe Amy Raudenfeld was staring at me!' 'How do I look?' 'Was she even looking at me or someone behind me?!' 'I must have looked like the biggest idiot if she wasn't looking at me and I was just being a creep staring at her!' _

All these thoughts were flooding into Ka-

"Hey beautiful." Her thoughts were interrupted by the sweet voice of,

_Amy Raudenfeld_

"H-Hi." Karma stuttered out. Karma was used to having a lot of people talk to her but she didn't expect _THE_ Amy Raudenfeld to be talking to her.

"So, where's your boy toy?" Amy asked, amused.

"He went to go get drinks or something like that, I don't know." Karma was actually clueless of where he went. She actually forgot about him for a bit.

"Oh, well, maybe I can keep you company for a while?" Amy asked. She tried to act like a perfect mixture of shy and cute. And that, she did.

"um, yeah sure. That'd be great." Karma said. She was kind of shocked of all this. She was also nervous.

"You know, I've heard about you at school." Amy said while pouring herself a drink.

"You have? well, Raudenfeld, did you like what you heard?" Karma asked.

Amy's eyes bugged out of her head when she heard that. She was still turned around making her drink but...

_is Karma Ashcroft flirting with her?_

"Um- I mean- yeah I kind of like what I've heard." Amy said. After that, she smirked because she thought of an idea.

"And I also heard that your into girls.." Karma's eyes widened. She was in complete shock.

"wait what!? I- um- you must've heard wrong cause I-I never said that to anyone and I'm not into girls." Karma was rambling. "I'm not saying that you're not attractive and very sexy and you wouldn't have a chance with me but I'm not into girls and it's nothing personal against you and-"

"Ashcroft! I'm joking. I never heard that. I just wanted to see what you'll say." Amy burst out laughing and Karma just sat there with her face a new shade of red with embarrassment.

"That's real funny Amy. HA HA." Karma did a fake sarcastic laugh with a roll of her eyes.

"So, you think I'm sexy?" Amy smirked while Karma sat there speechless.

'_Shit! Did I say that?'_ Karma was internally freaking out.

"I-uh-I was just rambling. Sorry." Karma stared at the floor. Amy leaned in close to Karma and whispered:

"Don't be sorry for saying your opinion Karma." Amy whispered in Karma's ear and it sent shivers down her spine. Amy started leaning back slowly and her lips softly touched Karma's cheek. It was even very hard to feel for Karma but she felt it.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Want one?" Amy asked. Karma just nodded vigorously while Amy walked away. Karma saw Liam across the house talking with Shane.

'_He must be drunk' _Karma thought. Amy came back minutes later with their drinks. They held a conversation for a good 15 minutes when Amy said something Karma never thought she would believe a girl would say.

"How about," Amy grabbed Karma's hand, "we go upstairs and have a little fun?" Karma didn't know what to say. Yeah, Amy was hot but Karma wasn't gay. She doesn't even know why she's even thinking about it.

_'Well, I am a little drunk so maybe it wouldn't hurt?'_ Karma tried reasoning with herself. She was thinking about Liam and of what he would say if he found out. But for one, he wasn't paying attention to her and two, she was a little drunk. The truth was, she was trying to think of many reasons why it would be a good idea.

"Finally, you speak words of reason." Karma said with a sly smirk and let Amy lead her upstairs to an empty bedroom

.

.

.

_**(Before Amy's question)**_

Amy was very happy that her little plan worked out. She got Karma all hot and embarrassed with her accusing her of being gay. 'Karma is cute when she's rambling' Amy thought.

When Amy went to get them drinks, she saw Liam on the couch talking to Shane. He looked drunk and Amy thought that this was her time to shine.

'_Oops, looks like Liam is drunk and left his girl alone.' _Amy thought and smirked. She walked back to Karma and handed her a drink with a big smile on her face. They held a conversation for a good 15 minutes when Amy asked the question.

"How about," Amy grabbed Karma's hand and felt butterflies in her stomach. _'I'm just too excited about this, that's all.'_ Amy thought.

"we go upstairs and have a little fun?" Amy was hoping Karma would say yes because she wanted action and Karma was a good girl. And she wanted to be the reason Karma turned.

"Finally, you speak words or reason." Amy felt her heart jump and beat a million miles per hour as she led Karma to a bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Karma was as nervous as ever. She has never done anything with or girl, nor, has she even thought about it. She is 100% straight because she has 'done it' with Liam Booker and she liked it. She's kissed guys and she's fucking sure she's straight.

As they are going upstairs, Karma's heart is beating faster and faster each step they take closer to the bedroom. Amy is still holding her hand and walking in front of her occasionally looking back at her and smiling that sexy smile of hers. Showing her perfect teeth, curving up those soft lips, and showing her perfect pale, green eyes. Karma is undoubtedly mesmerized by her. But one problem:

_**She ain't gay**_

Amy was as excited as ever. Not because she wanted to turn a straight girl, (Well, that too.), but because she was finally gonna get some action. Karma was beautiful and amazing and amy is just plain excited, she can tell Karma is nervous because she can feel Karma's hand sweating so she looks back while walking once in a while.

As Amy opens the door knob, she takes one last look at Karma. Karma is lost in thought as she zoned out, staring at the door knob turn.

"You know, if you're worried about your Boy-Toy finding out, I saw him drunk on the couch so he won't remember." Amy reassured. Karma just gave a weak smile, sucked in a shaky breath, and nodded. Suddenly, Karma was just a little, relieved. But still nervous as fuck.

Amy leaned down and gave Karma a chaste kiss on the cheek and said, "Come on," and with that, she leaded them through the door.

It was the sweetest gesture ever and Karma couldn't help but just smile uncontrollably and blush. Liam never did that, he just rushed her into the room and gave her sloppy kisses. It was rough and not with passion. But, she only knew Amy for around half an hour and this is gonna be Karma's first time with a girl, and she gives her the sweetest gesture ever. Karma is beyond amazed and surprised that _Amy Raudenfeld_ did that.

"I know this is going to be your first time with a girl so if you want, I could lead. Or we don't even have to-"

"No! I mean, I want to do this. It's fine. Actually better than fine." Karma reassured and Amy just smiled. Amy didn't want to pressure Karma into anything. If Karma didn't want to, she would respect that. She wouldn't get mad or anything about not getting action. At least she wouldn't be known as_ 'The girl that forced Karma Ashcroft to have sex with her just because she's a horn-dog._' Amy thought. She was Actually glad that Karma wanted to do this.

_'Oh my god. I'm actually going to do this with Amy Raudenfeld. It's just so sweet that Amy doesn't want to push me to do things I don't want to do. She's so sweet'_ Karma thought and smiled. Now, Karma is as sure as ever.

"So-uh, are you sure? It's fine if you don't want to, I will respect it and not get mad at all." Amy leaned in close enough that her breath tickled Karma's lips.

"I'm positive," Karma reassured for what what seems like the hundredth time tonight. "unless-" Karma continued, "-The infamous Amy Raudenfeld doesn't want to." Karma joked and smirked and leaned in even closer. Their lips were almost touching but, not yet touching. Any slight movement and they would be kissing.

"Never."

"Then kiss me." Karma whispered

Amy leaned forward and captured Karma's lips. Amy grabbed Karma's waist while Karma hooked her arms around Amy's neck. As soon as their lips touched, Karma felt what felt like electricity run through their body, head to toe. Amy felt the absolute same thing and she relaxed under the kiss.

Amy grabbed Karma's thighs and lifted her up. On instinct, Karma wrapped her legs around Amy's waist. Amy walked over to the wall and pinned her up there while the kiss never broke. Amy licked along Karma's bottom lip for permission for entrance. Karma decided to tease her and didn't allow entrance. She pulled back slightly so she could whisper. she leaned forward and whispered in Amy's ear:

"You're gonna have to do more than that if you want more of me Raudenfeld." Karma finished her sentenced and licked Amy's ear as she pulled back.

"Oh don't worry Ashcroft, I intend to, and you're going to beg for more." Amy whispered in Karma's ear and nibbled on it. She leaned back and stared into Karma's eyes. She saw her pupils dilate. She still had Karma pinned up against the wall so she grabbed Karma's arms from her neck and pinned them against the wall.

"And I also intend to make you moan louder than Liam ever could." And with that, Amy went back to kissing her. She pulled back and attacked Karma's neck. She sucked on Karma's skin and left open mouthed kisses. She got to Karma's pulse point and sucked.

Karma was already moaning because Amy's warm tongue on her neck felt like heaven. Amy started sucking harder and nibbling and even biting. 'That's definitely gonna leave a mark.' Amy thought. Karma managed to get one of her hands loose so she brought it down to the hem of Amy's shirt and lifted it up a little. She slipped her hand in and felt Amy's toned Abs. She started rubbing up and down on her abdomen when she went lower and grabbed Amy's belt buckle.

"I thought you never did anything with a girl?" Amy questioned with a sly smirk.

"You're right, I never have. But that doesn't mean I don't want to start." Karma challenged.

Amy smiled and walked Karma to the bed. She put her down gently and crawled on top of her. _'Shes so gentle, never like Liam._' Karma thought. It was true, Liam just tossed Karma on the bed and jumped on top of her. But Amy, she was gentle and karma never experienced that.

Amy crawled on top of Karma with one of her legs inbetween Karma's legs and the other, next to Karma's right leg. Amy was basically straddling her right leg. Amy leaned down and gently kissed Karma. She took Karma's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked, Karma moaned into Amy's mouth and was already turned on.

Amy rolled her hips into Karma's and that's when Karma decided that they had too many clothes on.

"Why do you still have your shirt on? Shy of your abs?" Amy smiled at that. Karma leaned up and grabbed the hem of Amy's shirt and pulled it over her head. "What about you?" Amy asked and pulled Karma's shirt over her head. Karma leaend up and gave her space to pull it up.

Karma layed back down and pulled Amy down to kiss her. Amy's tongue (once again) swept across Karma's bottom lip and this time, karma granted entrance. Once their tongues met, Amy couldn't get enough. They both moaned into eachothers mouths with pleasure. Amy started rubbing her thigh against Karma's core through her jeans and karma bucked her hips. Amy pulled back, breathing heavily, and said "If I do something you dont like or If I hurt you, let me know."

"It's okay Amy, just do what you do best." Karma said. "And P.S., you should take off my pants because I can't take anymore of this teasing." Karma stated. Amy grinned and unbuckled Karma's pants. She slowly slid them off and threw them to, god knows where. She then lifted Karma's back up and unbuckled her bra and immediately latched onto Karma's right nipple. She licked and sucked, Karma's back kept arching, and she was moaning Amy's name loudly. Amy's thigh was rubbing up against Karma's soaked core and Karma's moans kept coming.

Amy switched over to Karma's right nipple and started massaging the other breast. She leaned up and quickly pecked karma on the lips then started kissing her way down to Karma's core. She kissed and sucked her abdomen leaving marks, and eventually made it to her underwear. She looked up at Karma and Karma nodded. She sucked in a breath as Amy pulled down her underwear.

"Remember, if I do anything you don't like, tell me." Amy reassured. Karma nodded and then Amy kissed Karma's inner thighs, then latched her mouth to Karma's core. Karma was moaning loud now in pleasure.

"Amy.." Karma moaned

Amy sucked and flicked Karma's clit with her tongue._ 'She tastes so sweet.'_ Amy thought.

Amy leaned up and kissed Karma. She wanted Karma to taste herself.

Karma moaned into Amy's mouth loud and that encouraged her to do more than that. She entered two fingers in karma and started thrusting. Karma was now moaning uncontrollably. Liam never made her feel this way. He never made her have no control over her moaning.

"Amy.. More," Karma whimpered. Amy did as told and entered three fingers. Karma's back arched and Amy felt Karma's walls clench around her fingers. 3 more thrusts and Karma was moaning Amy's name so loud, she thought it was louder than the music downstairs. Amy helped Karma ride out her orgasm and layed next to her.

"Hi." Amy breathed out

"H-Hi." Karma managed to choke out through her short breaths.

"Was that okay for your first time? I mean!- with a girl." Amy recovered

"It's was pretty good actually. And I really appreciate you being gentle and making sure I was okay with this." Karma turned over and looked Amy in the eyes.

"No problem."

"And who knew that Amy Raudenfeld could be so gentle and sweet?" Karma giggled.

"Look, as rough as I wanted to go, I wanted to be gentle cause it was your first time.-with a girl!" Amy just kept slipping up.

"Thanks." Karma said. She really appreciated it. _'Does that really mean I'm lesbian?' _Karma thought.

Other thoughts kept flowing through her head when the bedroom door opened.

.

.

.

A/N. Whoa! Who do you think it is? And OMG GUYS I JUST WATCHED THE SEASON PREMIERE OF FAKING IT AND IM SERIOUSLY SMILING UNCONTROLLABLY AND I JUST CANT WAIT FOR NEXT WEEK! AHHHH! Y'ALL ARE GONNA HAVE TO WATCH IT

and P.S. It was my first time writing smut so don't be mean if you didn't like it for some reason


	5. Chapter 5

'_Shit shit shit shit shit_!' Is all karma can think. She is internally freaking out but on the outside, she is frozen. She can't move if she wanted to. But thank god for Amy, because Amy grabs the sheet really quickly and pulls it over Karma's naked body for her. Amy is still in her bra and jeans so she has nothing to worry about.

_'Well, damn. Someone had to spoil my fun huh?_' Is what Amy thinks. No one would really be surprised if they walked in on Amy in a bedroom at a party. It's fucking typical.

At the door stands a shadown figure trying so hard to stay upright. It's obvious that the person is drunk. The person reaches over and turns on the light.

Its Shane.

"Oh, HEEEYYY Y'ALL!" Shane screams, amused that he finally found Amy.

"Amy! You got action tonight, Congradulations you dog!" Amy face palms herself and stands up and walks towards Shane. "Okay Shane, you can't tell anyone about this. It's not good for Karma because of Liam. You have to keep this a secret okay?" Amy nods at the end.

Shane just looks like a confused puppy with his head tilted at the side and his mouth hanging open. "But, but why should it be a secret? Maybe Liam will understand." Amy shakes her head vigorously trying to get the point across. "No, no, no, no Shane. You can't tell anyone because the word might get out to Liam. Do you understand?" Amy is hoping that even thought Shane is drunk, he will still have enough common sense to realize what she is saying.

"Hi Karma!" Shane waves very enthusiastically to Karma from across the bedroom. Karma is now fully dressed and watching Amy trying to convince Shane to shut up about this. Karma is nervous because she knows that Shane has quite a mouth. She doesn't want Liam finding out because that means that something could happen to Amy.

"Hi Shane. Wanna sit down?" Shane's face lights up. "Hell yeah! I'm REEEAALLLYY tired cause of Pablo, If you know what I mean." Shane whispers the last part as he is smirking.

"Okay Shane," Karma starts, "Do you know what happened between me and Amy?"

"Yeah, y'all had sex." Karma's eyes widen but she quickly recovers by trying to calm down the hysterically laughing Shane.

"Okay, now Shane, you have to keep this a secret because if Liam finds out, he will get really mad and you don't want that do you?" Shane shakes his head 'no'. "Okay, so keep this a secret between us okay?" Shane nods his head.

You have to treat Shane like a little kid when he is drunk. You have to speak slowly and make sure he understands ever word because if he doesn't, he will totally zone out and not give anymore shits than he usually does.

"Okay now good." Karma is so glad that Shane is drunk because he most likely won't remember this. "I'm going to take Karma home okay Shane? Then I'm going home so I won't be back." Amy starts reaching for her keys when Shane starts crying.

"Amy! I-I don't w-want you to g-go!" Shane manages to choke out between sobs. '_He must be really drunk_' Amy is starting to get really frusterated. "Shane, baby, calm down. I will call you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to forget me b-because I love my best f-friend!" Shane is a sobbing mess. When he gets really drunk, he starts crying for the dumbest reasons. Like 2 weeks ago at some frat party, he couldn't find his jacket and broke down crying in the middle of the dance floor.

"Honey," Amy sat down next to him on the bed and hugged him. "I'm positive I will call you, now why don't you get some rest? You look tired." Shane silently wiped his tears away and got under the blankets. "Amy?" Shane peeked over the blankets he was under. "Yeah?"

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?" Amy rolled her eyes. Shane is such a little child. Amy walked over and kiss Shane on the forehead and grabbed her keys. She grabbed Karma's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom where there was a sleeping little Shane.

"I'm so sorry about that. He's only like that when he's drunk." Amy said with an apologetic face. "So, that was a great experience huh?" Amy laughed out loud.

"It's cool." Karma giggled. "And that was very sweet of you Amy, taking care of Shane like that." _'Amy Raudenfeld is... Something else_' Karma thought and grinned.

"He's like a brother to me. I love him to death so when he does this, I kinda love it. It makes me feel like I finally have someone to take care of the way I want. Like if I had a girlfriend, I would treat her like she was..." Amy trailed off, "My life" Amy finished.

Amy just wants someone to take care of, someone to watch Netflix with while cuddling, and someone to love. She wants a relationship. Yet, she hasn't found the right girl.

"I didn't know you could be so sensitive Amy!" Karma beamed. Amy just looked at the floor and blushed. Karma decided to just leave Liam at the party because after what she did, she can't stand to see him for a while. They were finally outside at Amy's car and they got in. The ride was a comfortable silence. The only time they talked was when Karma told Amy when and where to turn.

"And the fifth house down the street is mine." Karma pointed out. Amy pulled up into the driveway and she pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down some things while Karma wasn't paying attention. "Hold up, I will walk you to your door." Karma and Amy walked to the front door and stood there staring at each other.

"Well, I had a really fun night Amy. Even though it didn't turn out how I thought it would." Karma giggled. Amy snaked her arm behind Karma's back and slipped a paper into her back pocket. Karma was about to ask what she was doing but then Amy squeezed her butt and Karma gasped from the sudden movement.

"I had a fun night too. I hope to see you around Ashcroft." Amy turned around and started to walk away.

"Same to you Raudenfeld." Karma bit her lip seductively as Amy turned around and smiled.

Karma quietly unlocked the door to her house and walked in. It was 1:37 am and she didn't want her parents to wake up. She walked very slowly upstairs, walked in her room, closed the door quietly, and walked over to her bed. She sighes heavily as she falls on her back onto her bed facing the ceiling.

'_What have I done?' _ Is all she can think before she drifts off into a rough night, tossing and turning and thinking about her mistake.

.

.

Amy stared at the ceiling thinking about the amazing night she just had (Minus Shane). She wasn't too drunk but she knew she would have a headache tomorrow._'That girl, was amazing.' _The thought of Karma made Amy smile.

That night, Amy went to sleep thinking about auburn hair, dark green eyes, and a killer smile.

When she woke, she had a little headache. She got some Advil and got dressed. She thought that she might as well head over to Shane's with some Advil cause she knows he has an excruciating headache.

She drove over to Shane's house and dint bother to knock on the door. His parents were on a business trip so there was nothing to worry about. She walked in, and adjusted her eye sight because the mess was such a..._ Shane Harvey party._

she walked upstairs and into his bedroom. He was still sleeping And laying under the blankets the same way she left him. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Hey Shane," she nudged his shoulder slightly. He didn't respond. She did it a little harder. "Shane." She said a little louder. Then he started stirring and his eyes fluttered open, then shut within a second.

"Ahh! Close the curtains!" Amy smiled and walked over to the curtains and closed them. "Here," Amy said handing over the Advil and a water bottle to Shane. "You're gonna need them, like right now." Shane dragged himself up from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Amy walked over and saw Shane throwing up. "Ugh, where's the Advil?" Shane wiped his mouth with toilet paper and took 2 pills. "Thanks, and why the fuck am _I_ suffering and _you're_ not?" Shane questioned.

"I didn't get as drunk as you. Do you remember what happened last night?" Shane zoned out and went into deep thought. "I don't remember anything after Pablo and I picked you up." Amy bursted out laughing at the thought of a pestered Shane trying to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Oh god! That was so funny!" Amy exclaimed while still laughing.

"Yeah whatever asshole, what happened after that?" Amy suddenly stopped laughing. '_Should I tell him about Karma?_' Amy was deciding.

"Uh- you know, nothing really." Amy's eyes were darting around the room looking at everything but Shane. If she looked into Shane's eyes, he would know she's lying.

"You know I can tell when you're lying, but you're _so_ fucking lucky I have a damn hangover or else I would be able to get it out of you." Shane walked out of his bathroom and flopped onto his bed.

"Don't worry Shane, I'll tell you about it but you promise not to tell anyone? And I mean like, _swear!" _Amy wanted to get the point across.

Shane smirked, "Promise."

.

.

.

_It's Saturday and I have nothing better to do than to watch my favorite Youtubers, surf Tumblr, and watch Netflix, (My usual nights). So maybe I could have another chapter up by tonight!_


	6. Chapter 6

Amy sat down on a desk chair at Shane's desk by the bed. Amy took a deep breath and began her story.

"Okay well, after we got to the party, we went inside and started drinking. Then I was standing next to the couch you were sitting on and talking to you while looking for girls. Then I saw this girl with auburn hair. I asked you who she was and you said her name was Karma. God, she was sexy from the back but she was even sexier when she turned around, she had the most beautiful smile ever, the sexiest-"

"Amy! Your drifting off here. I get that she was all sexy and shit, now come on, tell me more." Shane interjected. His headache was killing him and he just wanted to go to sleep in the dark for a few more hours.

"Fine fine. Well anyways, you basically said that she is straight cause she's with Liam Booker. So then I said that I could turn her," Amy smiled at that. "Then I went up to her and started flirting with her for a while. She started flirting back and then I invited her upstairs to your guest bedroom. Might wanna change your sheets by the way." Amy whispered the last sentences and shyly blushed while Shane's eyes popped out of his head.

"AMY!"

"Sorry Shane." Amy apologized while still smiling.

"Anyways, when I invited her, she was a little bit drunk but sober enough to know what she was doing. So she didn't reject it. After we, y'know, 'Did it', you walked in on us and I made you promise that you wouldn't tell Liam about it and you agreed. Then I was gonna take Karma home when you started crying hysterically cause I was leaving you." Amy teased Shane wile Shane just huffed.

"Then I dropped her off at home and... _Gave her my number_." Amy said that last part quickly.

"You what?"

"Amy sighed, "I- I gave her my number." Amy looked down while she said that.

"Amy Raudenfeld! You never give any girl your number!" Shane was so shocked because Amy doesn't do that. She doesn't like when the girls call her back because they get clingy and Amy doesn't even like them. It just annoys her.

"Well, she technically didn't know. And I don't even know if she found it yet." The memory of Amy slipping it into her back pocket overwhelmed her because Karma could have washed her pants and left it in there! Or Karma probably got it and threw it away!

"What do you mean 'She doesn't know'?" Shane was confused

"I slipped it into her back pocket but maybe she washed her pants! Or maybe like-like, she just threw it away!" Amy was starting to freak out.

"Aims, calm down. One, no one would reject having the opportunity to get your number. And two, maybe she just hasn't found it yet. For the love of god, it's barely 9:30 in the morning! She might have a hangover or something." Those thoughts calmed Amy down.

"You're right." Amy sighed. Relieved.

.

.

.

Karma woke up and all the memories of the night before flooded into her head immediately. She smiled at the thought of Amy Raudenfeld. The secretly, very sweet, teenager. She rolled over and reached towards her nightstand for her phone. She saw a few messages from Liam and the guilt came flooding back immediately also.

She was thinking that maybe she should call Liam and make sure he was okay. She reached over to grab her phone off the nightstand but it wasn't there.

'_It's in the living room.'_ Karma remembered. She got up and went downstairs. Here parents were making some organic herbal tea.

"Goodmorning sweetie!" Her mother and father said in unison.

"Morning, and if you were going to ask, I don't want some tea right now. I'm just gonna call Liam and maybe hang out with him." Karma was on her way upstairs when her mother yelled, "You forgot your phone." Karma smiled, grabbed it, and was walking upstairs when something fell out of her pocket.

'_I don't remember anything in my pockets.'_ She grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

it said, _'Hey Ashcroft, I had a fun night. Maybe we could hang out or something. Call me' _and it had Amy's number there.

'_I'm sure Liam's okay.'_ Karma thought as she went to her bedroom and pulled out her phone. He added Amy as a contact and sent her a text.

"When did you slip your number into my back pocket? ;)" Karma typed while smiling.

Moments later, she got a reply. "I'm guessing this is Karma right?" Karma giggled.

"Maybe. What's it to ya?"

"If it is, then maybe I could hang out with you. And if it isn't, then bye." Amy smiled as she typed that

"Well it's obviously me."

"Yeah, I kinda know that."

"So, how about that offer of hanging out?" Karma was so hoping that they could hang out.

"Shit. I actually have to take care of Shane and his hangover ;(" Shane saw Amy texting and asked who she was texting. "Oh, no one." Amy went back to texting. Shane snuck a peek over Amy's shoulder and saw.

"AMY! You dog! It's that girl. Karma Ashcroft." Shane's smile lit up the whole room.

"Yeah so?"

"Well, she wants to hang out! Ask her to hang out." Shane was hoping that Amy would finally grow a conscience and just hang out with her.

"No, I'm gonna take care of you and your hangover." Amy argued. But the real reason was because she's not really used to hanging out with her one-night stands.

"She can come over." Shane was determined for this to happen.

"No Shane."

"Yes Shane." Shane argued back while he took Amy's phone and ran around the room. He texted Karma saying, "Actually, just come over to Shane's house."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Shane shouted while holding his head. He walked over to the bed whining about his headache.

"Shane you fucking idiot! I didn't want to hang out with her! I'm not used to hanging out with my one-night stands. I'm just going to be weird."

.

.

.

When Karma got the message, she couldn't decide whether she should hang out with her and Shane or not. If she did hang out with them, wouldn't it be awkward? But if she didn't hang out with them, she would probably be with Liam or watch Netflix all day.

"Um, yeah sure. I will see you at Shane's." Karma typed. She got up and started looking for clothes. She got her clothes and started the shower. She still smelled like alcohol and... _Amy_. The thought of the pale green eyes and the blonde curls made her smile.

She stepped in the shower and the cold water enveloped her. She felt refreshed and wide awake now. After washing her hair and doing all that, she got dressed, grabbed her phone and keys, and walked out the door. She got inside her car and was on her way.

.

.

.

"Shane, the house isn't even cleaned up!" Amy just wanted a reason so she wouldn't come over.

"So? That's on me. It's my house, my fault. It's fine Amy. She's probably already on her way and we will probably just watch movies or something here in my room." Shane wanted this to happen. He _needed_ it to happen. "Shane, I hate you." Amy glared at Shane.

_**Ding!**_

The door bell rang and both Shane and Amy jumped. "Shane she's here! Okay, don't you dare embarrass me cause I don't need word going around the school of whatever the fuck you might say." Amy walked downstairs.

"No promises." Shane whispered under his breath


	7. Chapter 7

Amy jogged downstairs and walked up to the door. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket real quick to check how she looked. She smiled at herself for acting like this because she's never done this and it feels weird. She physically shook her head a little to get rid of the thoughts.

Karma waited outside nervously for Amy. She was a bit skeptical about coming over because she thought that night before was just a one-night fling but, she was wrong. She shifted her weight nervously and was about to ring the doorbell again when the door opened.

"Hey," Amy said cooly when on the inside she was scared because she never invited one of her one-night stands to hang out with her.

"Hi." Karma gave a little wave and smiled. There was awkward silence for a couple moments when they heard Shane shout from upstairs, "Amy! Stop being awkward and invite her in like a normal human being." Amy hesitated while Karma giggled

"I, uh- I'm sorry, come in." Amy moved aside for Karma to come in and Karma nodded and walked in. Amy closed the door and quietly exhaled deeply while Karma was looking around the house._ 'Calm down Amy, its only going to be for a couple hours.'_ She then told Karma to follow her upstairs to where Shane was and she happily obliged.

"Ahhh, Karma Ashcroft! Welcome to my humble home." Shane greeted from the bed, under his covers. "Sorry its a mess, I kinda have a little hangover and I haven't cleaned up yet." Shane apologized, but wasn't embarrassed. He looked over to Amy who was standing by the door with Karma with a fair amount of space next to them. The tension was so thick, Shane felt like he should leave and get air because he was suffocating.

"So, uh- grab a seat next to me here, and lets just hang out." Shane recommended. Karma sat on the edge of the bed while Shane sat up net to her. Amy smiled at Shane and sat in his desk chair. They at there in an awkward silence until Amy decided to be brave and break it.

"Ashcroft, do you want anything to drink? I'm gonna run downstairs and grab Shane and I a water." Amy offered while looking between both Shane and Karma. "Actually can i get a water too please?" Karma asked politely with a shy smile. "Yeah, of course, I'll be right back. And Shane," Amy smirked, looked at Shane, and continued, "Play nice." Shane made a sly smirk to Amy, and with that, Amy walked downstairs.

"So, how are you and Liam doing Karma?" SHane asked. He knew where he was trying to steer the conversation. Karma looked away from the door so fast at Shane, she almost got whiplash. Her eyes widened and she looked everywhere around the room but at SHane. "We are perfectly fine and happy. He's a sweet guy and it's going well." Karma didn't know if he knew about the little fling from last night, and she did't want to say the wrong thing and blurt it out.

"Look Karma, you are very sweet and everything but you don't need to hide it. Amy already told me what happened last night." Karma felt the deep blush coming up her neck. Shane noticed and smiled so wide, his cheeks hurt afterward. Amy came upstairs and stood by the door listening to their conversation. And what Shane previously said. Amy smiled, she knew where Shane was going with this.

"I-uh- When did she tell you?" Karma managed to stutter out.

"Earlier today. But I have one question for you."

"Um, yeah, okay." Karma was scared.

"Are you into Amy?" Amy was eager to know the answer. She could just add her to the list of the girl's that like Amy at Hester.

It took a while for Karma to answer so Shane thought that he'd give her a break. "Okay, let me just back-up and make it simpler for you 'cause you look like a lost little puppy and God nows I love puppies." Karma shifted her weight awkwardly. "Are you still into Booker? Because it looks like the flame isn't as bright as before in the beginning of the year." Amy was anticipating the answer. She also wanted to know.

"I-Uhh," Amy could hear that Karma was uncomfortable so she decided to walk in and make Shane take it easy on her. "Shane! Down!" Amy pretended he was an attacking a dog. It was basically tat because Shane was like a German Shepherd getting ready to pounce on a cat. "Sorry Karma, he gets very...nosy when it comes to relationships and stuff." Amy laughed while Shane pouted and Karma laughed awkwardly. Amy handed both of them a bottle of water and sat back down. "There is so much awkwardness in the air, i can't breathe," Karma giggled at Amy's wittiness while Amy continued, "Lets do something. Since Shane has quite a hangover, he can't do much so lets like watch a movie or something." Amy suggested. She just didn't want to talk much and wanted the day to just end.

"Yeah let's do that. And Karma, we will continue this later." Shane said. They grabbed a random movie (Perks of Being a Wallflower) and put it in. They all laid down on the bed. Shane was on the left, Karma in the middle, and Amy on the right. Karma and Amy had at lest half a foot between them with the blanket pulled over them three. It was quiet and comfortable.

Shane started to drift off to sleep half-way during the movie while the other two were still watching. He fell asleep with his body hung over the edge of the bed while Karma and Amy snickered. They continued on when suddenly Amy felt something on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Karma's head on her shoulder, sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful with her hair flowed over her shoulder and her breathing steady. 'Wow' is all Amy thought.

Karma stirred in her sleep and unconsciously put her hand on Amy's thigh. Amy sucked in her breath as her heart beat faster. Karma then turned over with half her body draped over Amy's. _'Well... shit.'_ Amy didn't know how to detangle herself from Karma without waking her up. Karma's left leg was laid over Amy's while Karma's left arm went from Amy's thigh to draped over Amy's waist. Amy's shirt rode up a bit and Karma's arm made skin contact with Amy's lower abdomen. Close to her waistband of her jeans. Amy stopped breathing for a second as some weird feeling shot from the skin contact through her body and made her warm.

Amy slowly scooted over to the edge of the bed as quiet as possible. She was staring at Karma the whole time making sure Karma didn't wake up that she didn't look where she was scooting. "FUCK!" Amy whisper-shouted. Then Karma woke and looked at Amy on the floor with a confused face. Shane opened his eyes and saw her fall.

Little did Amy know that Shane was awake the whole time and saw Karma cuddling with Amy and watched everything unravel before his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you down there." Karma questioned. She was still groggy from the little nap but it was really comfortable. She didn't know why.

"Um, THE MOVIE ENDED! Yeah, I-uh was just gonna turn off the DVD player." Amy exclaimed when she came up with a good reason. She freaked out because she wasn't used to being all cute and cuddly. But the feeling of cuddling with Karma made Amy's lower stomach warm.

"Aims, is that sure why you fell?" Shane challenged and smirked. "Yes Shane. That _is_ why." Amy said through gritted teeth. Shane put his hands up in surrender and shrugged as Karma just listened. Just then, Karma's phone beeped.

_'Hey babe. Wanna come over to my place? I haven't seen you in forever and I miss you ;)'_

it was Liam.

Karma quietly sighed to herself as she looked over at Amy and Shane still bickering about God knows what. All she saw was Amy with a mad expression and Shane with a smug smile.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your... Conversation...?," Karma said. Well, she mostly asked cause she had no idea what was happening. "But I have to go. Thanks for inviting me to hang out with you guys. And I'll see you guys in school I guess." Karma got up and started walking to the door. She stood at the door with her and on the knob. She turned her body around halfway and looked at Shane. "Thanks for the party Shane. It was fun." Then she looked at Amy. "And Amy," She continued, "Thanks for... last night." Karma said while looking down and blushing.

Amy winked and smiled as Karma's heart skipped a beat. "No problem Ashcroft." Karma walked downstairs and opened the door. She was on her way to Liam's.

"I saw what happened." Shane said.

"No, you were asleep like a little angel." Amy teased. "Aims, stop avoiding the question you know is coming." Amy rolled her eyes in response. She didn't know if he was talking about the way Karma said thank you to amy while blushing or- "Hey! stop ignoring me!" Shane interrupted. Amy was nervous of what he was going to say.

"Why'd you freak out?" Shane asked while Amy held her breath. "Because... the movie ended and you know how i hate just watching credi-"

"Amy, shut up. you know what i'm talking about. She was all cuddly with you and you totally freaked." Amy just got up and stood in front of Shane. "Shane, she is one of my one night hook-ups. It was bad enough that you invited her over here and now you're just assuming things!" Amy didn't know why she was getting defensive. She felt bad immediately after she yelled that. She never yelled at Shane like that but for some reason, Karma was making her get protective and defensive.

"Aims, I-"

"No Shane. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just don't know why i'm getting defensive." Amy apologized looking at Shane.

"Amy it's alright. What about we jus drop it and you help me clean the house?" Shane smiled a goofy smile. Amy grinned from ear to ear. "I'd love that you lazy ass." Them two spent the day cleaning and talking about school and hook-ups.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe." Liam greeted Karma with a kiss.<p>

"Hey." Karma walked with Liam to his room. He sat down next to her on the bed. "What happened with you yesterday? I'm sorry I got drunk and left you. But I was worried." Liam had an apologetic and worried face.

"Oh, nothing really. I just hung out with Shane and stuff." Karma covered up with a nervous smile. "Okay, cool. I also got worried because I heard Tommy Ortega saying something about you going somewhere with that girl Amy Raudenfeld." Liam said with a disgusted face. Karma suddenly sucked in a sharp breath. She looked everywhere around Liam's room except at him.

"I mean, why would I go anywhere with _her_?" Karma said with a nervous laugh and a fake confused/disgusted face. She really hopes that Liam can't see through her. Liam looked at Karma and nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know right? I'm gonna have to talk with Tommy and-"

"No! It's fine Liam. We already know that i didn't go anywhere with her. And besides, Tommy was drunk. He couldn't spell his name if you asked him to." Karma said quickly. If Liam talked with Tommy, the he would eventually find out what happened. Karma didn't plan on ever telling Liam, and it would be much much worse if Liam found out at school in front of everyone. He would start yelling at Tommy, then Karma, Then... _Amy. _She couldn't let that happen.

"You're right," Liam grinned. "Tommy was definitely drunk. So, what do you want to do now?" Liam questioned, smirking while he was scooting closer to Karma on the bed. She already knew where he was going with this.

Liam was an inch away from her face. She wasn't really in the mood. She was just tired and everything and she didn't really feel like making out with Liam while he made grunting noises every time she did something he liked. "Liam, i'm not really in the mood. I actually have to go home. I told my parents i was only going out for a couple hours." Karma got off the bed and grabbed her car keys and her phone. "Where were you the other hours?" Liam's face showed disappointment and confusion. His eyebrows were knitted together as he looked up at Karma from the bed.

Karma was already opening the door and walking out when she shouted her answer behind her.

"At a friend's!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Amy sat under a tree at school. She was just watching everyone go by and do their thing around the quad. People talking, hanging out in groups, and the occasional couples kissing.<em> 'Everybody looks and acts so different when they aren't drunk.' <em>Amy thought and smiled. It was a nice quiet morning as she sat on a little hill in the school yards, with a nice view of the school. She then saw Liam holding Karma on his lap smiling and nuzzling his face into her neck.

Amy's stomach dropped and felt weird for some weird reason as she sucked in a breath and looked away. She looked at anywhere but them. _'Another person i'm a meaningless hook-up to.' _She thought and sighed heavily_._

_"_Hello my little gay muffin." Shane beamed as he sat next to Amy on the little blanket set up. Amy smiled and hugged Shane.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing really. And there's especially nothing interesting since we are at school." Amy said, waving her arms around indicating the scene around them. SHane snickered and made her put her arms down. "Yeah, no shit Amy," Amy smiled. "Except the gossip. Now that shit is interesting."

"Shane, you know I don't like gossip." Shane sighed. He knew she really didn't but he liked talking to her about the school's gossip because eventually Amy got into it. "Yeah but I have something that's interesting." Amy was reluctant at first but she eventually agreed. She shook her head, "What?"

"I heard," Shane began while trying to hide a smile. "-That karma and Liam are in a rough patch in their relationship. If you know what I mean." Shane wiggled his eyebrows at Amy. Amy is tired of Shane trying to hook Amy up with girls. Like, last week, it was that girl, Veronica or something.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Shane sighed in frustration. Amy likes when he gets mad. "I MEANS THAT YOU CAN GET A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND RAUDENFELD! Jesus christ!" Shane was overly pissed off.

"No thanks, I don't want her as a girlfriend," Amy mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Liam! Stop bothering me! I told you that what Tommy said, wasn't true!" Somehow, Tommy convinced Liam about the whole<em> 'Sleeping with Amy' <em>thing, and Liam stupidly believed it. He was furious. Him and Amy haven't had the best past. "Karma, how can you do this?" Liam looked hurt. He stormed off to find Amy.

He found Amy sitting under a tree with Shane talking. He walked up to him and stopped in front of her and looked down at her. The sun on Amy's face was suddenly blocked. She looked up and found a red Liam. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears._ 'What went up his ass?'_ Amy thought.

"Why the fuck are you here Booker?" Amy sighed and Liam stood up even straighter (If that's possible). When Liam didn't answer, Amy sighed a breath of frustration and stood up. They were standing across from each other. "You know why i'm here you smart-ass!" Amy laughed at him trying to be tuff.

"What if i don't?"

"Then you better fucking remember." Amy rolled her eyes and looked past Liam. She saw almost the whole school watching them in anticipation. But a certain pair of pleading eyes go her attention.

_Karma_

Karma was pleading with her eyes to not spill anything. She had tears threatening to fall. Amy turned to look back at Liam.

"Was it because I slept with Karma?" Amy said in an entertained tone. Liam clenched his jaw tight and stepped closer.

That's when the first punch was thrown.


	9. Chapter 9

"LIAM STOP!" Karma screamed in desperation but it was too late.

Liam hit Amy square in the jaw. Amy fell to the floor and spit out blood. She got up quickly with her face red with anger and a noticeable bruise forming on her jawline. She cranked her right arm far and with all her force, she punched Liam in the nose. He fell to the floor holding his nose that is gushing blood. The bridge of his nose was purple and he was clutching it trying to stop the blood.

Karma ran up to Liam and begged him to stop. "Karma, stop it!" Liam shouted as he shoved Karma and she fell to the floor. A couple boys came over and knelt next to Karma asking her if she was okay. She just had tears in her eyes and felt like crying by herself. She's never seen Liam this way. He is always so sweet and gentle, but now, she doesn't know what's gone into him.

Liam was advancing toward Amy. Amy felt her heart break as she saw Karma sliently weeping into one of the boys' shoulder. She wasn't paying attention until she felt a big pain on her ribs. Liam punched Amy in the ribs. Amy has had enough of this. She was breathing heavily as she walked up to Liam and kicked him in his most private part. All the breath in Liam's lungs left and he was barely able to breathe. He collapsed to the floor holding his junk with tears in his eyes and heaving

Amy stood above him, spit on him and said, "I fucked your girlfriend." And limped off holding her ribs with pain clearly written on her face.

Karma saw the rest of the fight. Karma's mind was racing hoping that, strangely, Amy is okay rather than Liam. The crowd that surrounded the fight was cheering for Amy and laughing at Liam on the floor. Karma couldn't really care less for Liam after how he pushed her and broke her heart. She ran towards Amy who was hobbling off toward her car. Amy was at her car and and stopped. She leaned on her car, holding her rib while her eyes shut. Karma wanted to help her really bad.

"Amy.." Karma said. When she said it, she realized it sounded more like a desperate sob.

"H-Hey" Amy said. She struggled with saying the 'H' because that caused her chest to rise and that hurt her ribs. Although she forced a sincere smile.

"Amy, I-I'm so sorry this h-happened. T-This is all my fault." Karma's sentence became hushed towards the end. Amy had to basically strain her ears to hear her. "Hey, it's not your fault. I'm sorry to break it to you but, your boyfriend's an asshole." Karma chuckled, Amy heaved a little laugh.

"Amy, let me take you to my house, you can't take care of yourself right now. Your rib is bruised." Karma had sincere concern written on her face. Amy didn't like to see the auburn-haired girl like this. "If you want to deal with me, Let's go." Karma grinned from ear to ear while Amy was starting to hobble off to Karma's car. Karma brought Amy's arm around her shoulder and walked with her to the car.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the car. "Do you want to lay in the back or sit in the front?" Amy was thinking of how it could feel for her body to be sitting upright. "C-Can I lay in the back?" Amy questioned. "Yeah, of course!" Karma put Amy's hand on the car for support as she set up the back. She gently took Amy and had her lay down slowly. Karma poked half her body in the car as she reached towards the other side of the backseat for the seatbelt.

She was hovering over Amy when her foot slipped outside and she slipped on top of Amy. Amy felt the same pain as Liam punched her when Karma fell on her. She sucked in a deep, shaky breath and shut her eyes. "OH MY GOD AMY IM SO SORRY! I SLIPPED AND... IM SORRY!" Karma extended her hand to Amy's rib and placed it there gently. She was staring at her hand but Amy was staring at her. Taking in all the beauty that was on top of her.

"Don't be." Amy whispered. Karma looked down on Amy and realized how close their faces were. They were staring into each others eyes and mesmerized. Karma leaned down and her eyes fluttered shut. Amy leaned up and propped herself on her elbows while her eyes slowly shut. They caught each others lips and instantly relaxed into the kiss. Amy forgot about her pain and focused on the softness of Karma's lips.

_Click!_

Karma leaned back and smiled._ 'What the fuck?' _Amy thought as she saw Karma smiling and suddenly felt the seatbelt against her body. She grinned at Karma, _'Nice one Ashcroft' _Amy was impressed with her sly skills.

"Let's get going." Amy eased back into the seats and closed her eyes. Karma walked over to the drivers side and got into the car. She started up the car and turned on the radio. That's when the song 'I Could Be The One' by Nicky Romero and Avicii started to play.

_Do you think about me when you're all alone?_

_The things we used to do; we used to be_

Karma started driving while tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music while humming.

_I could be the one to make you feel that way_

_I could be the one to set you free._

_Do you think about me when the crowd is gone?_

_It used to be so easy you and me_

Karma started hearing the true meaning of the lyrics and looked in the review mirror and looked at Amy. She noticed how calm and how beautiful she looked.

_I could be the one to make you feel that way,_

_I could be the one to set you free_

That song made Karma think about Amy while listening to the song. You know how when you listen to a certain song and it makes you think about someone? Yeah well, this song made Karma think about Amy who was in the backseat who could be unconscious for all she knows.

_I could be the one to make you feel that way,_

_I could be the one to set you free_

_'Shit, i think im falling for that beautiful girl in the backseat.'_ Karma thought. and it was thanks to this song. Yet, Karma was a little mad.

_"_Fuck you Avicii." Karma mumbled. She pulled into the drive way of her house. It was still during school hours so Molly and Lucas weren't home. They were out working. She quietly unbuckled herself and walked around the car to Amy's door by her head since she was laying down. She slowly unbuckled the seat belt and and walked towards the house door quickly before getting Amy. Karma unlocked the door and left it open. She walked back towards Amy and gently picked her up in her arms. _'Wow, she's light.'_ Karma thought and smiled because this was easier than she thought

She quietly closed the car door with Amy still in her arms, asleep. She walked in her house and closed the front door and proceeded upstairs. She gently placed Amy on her bed and decided that she should care too her wounds. She saw the purple bruise on the blonde's jaw and decided not to touch it in risk of waking her up.

Karma started to slowly lift up the hem of Amy's shirt for the wound on her ribs.

"Mmm, maybe you should ask before you undress someone." Amy mumbled with her eyes still closed. "And maybe you shouldn't get in fights with girls' boyfriends." Karma shot back with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Fair enough." Karma chuckled.

"Don't get too excited Raudenfeld, i'm just taking care of your bruise. Now sit up." Amy groaned and slowly sat up and lifted her arms. She looked like a little kid getting ready for school by their mother. She had a pouty face as Karma started to raise the hem of her shirt. She slowly started raising it and looked at Amy who was already staring at her. "What?" Karma questioned while Amy's eyes were still piercing through her own. "Nothing. But can you hurry up please? It hurts to sit up."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Karma took off Amy's shirt and saw the huge bruise caused by Liam. She looked a little past the bruise and started checking her out. Amy noticed and blushed fiercely. When Liam punched Amy, it didn't really hurt her. The only thing that hurt more in that moment was seeing Karma cry. In that moment, all Amy wanted to do was kill Liam for making Karma hurt. Even though she doesn't know Karma well, she knows enough that she doesn't like to see her cry.

As soon as Karma took off Amy's shirt, she flopped back down. She didn't really feel well. "I'm going to go get a warm cloth to put on that." Amy nodded. Amy took the opportunity to look around. She looked at Karma's dresser and saw a picture of Liam and Karma, smiling while kissing. The picture made Amy gross and disgusted in whatever Karma saw in that asshole. She looked away and continued to look around when her eyes found a beautiful guitar leaning against a desk. _'I guess she plays guitar.'_

"Here." Karma came into the room with the cloth. Karma sat down next to Amy who was laying on the bed. Amy tried reaching for the cloth but Karma pulled back and looked at Amy in the eyes, "I got it.". Amy sighed and nodded while she put her head back on the pillow and let Karma do the work, (No pun intended LOL!). Karma grabbed the cloth and slowly put it on Amy's bruise. Amy winced in pain as soon as the hot cloth made contact with her skin.

"Jesus! Did you put that in fucking lava?" Amy questioned with uncertainty of what she actually did with the cloth.

"No, i just touched it." Karma winked at Amy as she said that. Amy swallowed a lump in her throat. '_What is this girl doing to me?'_

For a while, Karma tended to her wound and Amy dealt with the pain. Karma, after a while, let her eyes wander up and down Amy's body. Amy had her eyes closed peacefully while Karma did this. She observed Amy's tan, toned skin. She watched her chest move up and down steadily, She saw the calm expression on Amy's face and she hasn't seen anyone more beautiful.

_'Whoa Karma, you literally just met her two days ago!'_ She has no idea what Amy Raudenfeld is doing to her.

"Hey Ashcroft, you could stop now, you don't need to keep doing this." Amy opened her eyes and saw Karma still working with her ribs. She opened her eyes a couple seconds earlier and caught Karma staring at her. "It's okay, really." Amy smiled at the helpful, _'Beautiful' _Karma.

"But I feel so lazy just laying here while you help me." Amy sighed. Karma just shook her head, "Amy, it's fine. I don't mind." She smiled a reassuring smile.

"Is there any way I can pay you back, or help you out?" Amy said in a seductive voice while leaning up towards Karma. Karma looked down and blushed. _'It's working.' _Amy thought and smiled. "And in what way could you help me?" Karma asked, faking innocence.

"Why don't I just show you?"

"Because, you're hurt and you shouldn't move around a lot." Karma said.

"How do you know that's what I was thinking?" Amy said, smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"Even if that's not what you meant, you'd do it sooner or la-"

Karma was cut off by Amy's lips on hers. Amy's lips felt so soft and warm to Karma, nothing like Liam's. His were cold and a little chapped, and Amy's were the complete opposite. Amy still had her shirt off so Karma wrapped her arms around Amy's torso and scratched her back softly. Amy almost moaned but she didn't want to give up that easily. She propped herself on her elbows while Karma climbed up on her. She straddled her hips and leaned down to connect their lips again. It became hotter as Amy licked Karma's bottom lip for entrance and Karma excitedly granted entrance.

Karma was still straddling Amy as she started rolling her hips. This felt like heaven for Amy. Amy leaned back and toyed with the hem of Karma's shirt. Karma smirked and slowly slid off her shirt in a seductive way. Amy took in Karma's exposed stomach. She took in the smooth skin of her neck, The flat abs on Karma's stomach, and her hipbones that were slightly exposed. Karma blushed and leaned down to connect their lips again. As they were fighting for dominance, the heard the front door open.

"Karma?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Karma, honey? Your father and I got a call saying you weren't at school. Are you okay?" Molly called from downstairs. Lucas and Molly were out working when they got a call from principal Penelope saying that Karma "Left school with a girl". Molly and Lucas got so excited that Karma met a girl, that they left work early to meet 'The Wonderful Gal', as they say.

"Shit, my parents. Get your shirt on!" Karma got off of Amy and was frantically searching for her shirt that Amy had thrown moments ago. "But I like it better when we don't have shirts on." Amy pouted and Karma shot Amy a glare. Amy rolled her eyes and put on her shirt. Karma put on her shirt and fixed her hair. "Stay here," Karma pointed at Amy. Amy sighed as Karma walked out of the room.

"Uh-guys! What are you doing here?" Karma managed to spit out. She was panting a little from all the nerves and the fact that Amy is hiding upstairs. "Karma honey, are you okay?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Fine, why?"

"Well, the fact that you're home from school at eleven in the morning. AND THAT YOU BROUGHT A GIRL HOME!" Molly squeaked out loud while slightly jumping around. Lucas smiled the biggest smile Karma has seen.

"I-uh-well it's not what-"

"I'm the girl that Karma brought home!" Amy interrupted Karma and started walking down the stairs with an innocent smile. _'What the actual fuck are you doing?' _Karma thought.

She gave Amy a confused look, and then a look that said, _'You are going to get more than that stupid little bruise later.'_

Amy just giggled innocently and made her way down the stairs. "Oh honey! She's beautiful! You're so lucky!" Lucas chimed in with Molly next to him, nodding her head in agreement. Karma breathed as exasperated breath as Amy walked over and stuck her hand out to Karma's parents.

"Hi, i'm Amy Raudenfeld." She smiled and stuck her hand out but instead Karma's parents embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. Amy was silently trying to breathe while Karma gave her a small smirk.

"Oh honey, why haven't you told us about her? She's a delight!"

"Because i'm not with her. She's just my friend." Karma's parents became disappointed. For some reason, that sentence made Amy a little sad herself. She didn't know if it was because she saw Karma's parents sad or, something else...

_'There's nothing to do now.'_ Amy thinks as she sighes. "Well guys, I have to go. It was wonderful meeting you." She gives Karma's parents another hug. Then she walks over to Karma who still has a look that says, '_You're so lucky my parents are here watching or you would've been dead'._ Amy smiles as she gives Karma a hug and whispers in her ear, "Too bad our fun upstairs got ruined huh?". The hot breath of Amy made shivers go down Karma's spine and her skin crawl with goosebumps. Amy pulls her head back and kisses Karma off guard. It was a chaste kiss but it still sends Karma to an unknown place that she really enjoys.

Amy breaks away from the hug and kiss, "Bye honey!" she waves and smiles to her parents and is out the door.

'_Amy Raudenfeld,_ She thinks,_ 'You are one sly mother fucker.'_

* * *

><p><em>'We need to talk.'<em>

_-Liam_

This was the most serious text Karma ever gotten from Liam. It was always fun and games when they texted. All smiles. Karma knew that Liam was going to be mad at her for what happened at school. But she really couldn't care less, Amy was fine and that was all that mattered. She was mad at Liam for many reasons. One, he yelled at Karma and shoved her, two, he hit a girl, and three, he didn't apologize to her.

_'You're damn right we do'_ Karma texted with a little triumph.

Amy got home from Karma's and crashed on her bed. She was worn out from the fight, but she wishes she was worn out from something else... _'DAMN IT AMY! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT ABOUT HER!'_ She sighed an uneasy breath and relaxed.

"Amy!" Amy jumped a foot in the air when she heard the small, squeaky voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I heard you got in a fight with that whore of a man, Liam Booker." Lauren was already in Amy's room, by the doorway, screaming as if she was all the way in Dallas.

"It was nothing i'm fine now, I-"

"That's B.S. Amy. Did her hurt you? You're not okay. I could get him expelled you know." Lauren was rambling for what felt like hours. Amy just closed her eyes and decided to wait it out.

Liam sat on the park bench by Karma's house. He felt mad that she chose Amy over him, _her_ _boyfriend_. Liam caught sight of Karma walking down the street and he literally felt his heart sink. He hated that Karma had been so distant lately and made him the bad guy for it. He feels sorry if he isn't the best boyfriend ever but Karma has to remember that this is his first real relationship.

"Hey." Karma said and sat next to Liam on the bench. She left a little more space between them than usual, hoping Liam wouldn't notice. He noticed.

"Hi." A frown grew on his face. "I guess I should start talking now huh?" Karma nodded.

"I-Well I wanted to talk about us.." Liam looked at Karma and she nodded for him to continue. "Well," Liam could feel his heart beating and could hear it beating through his ears. Loudly. His body went weak and he depended on the back of the bench to keep him from fainting. "I-I want to know why you-you've been putting so much distance between us." He was fiddling with his fingers, Looking down and occasionally looking up at Karma and meeting her eyes.

"Well," Karma started.

Amy was in her room laying down on her bed watching TV. Lauren eventually left her room 20 minutes after she came in and after all the worried rambling. She was watching House Hunters when she got a phone call from a hysterical Karma.

"Hey A-Amy?" Karma sobbed loudly through the phone. Amy started to panic. "Karma? What happened?" Amy waited a couple minutes before Karma calmed down and answered. "Liam.. Broke up with me."

"Okay, okay, Come over to my house and we will talk okay?" Karma nodded even though she barely remembered that Amy can't see her. "Okay".

Amy leaped up off the bed (And wheezed with pain) to clean up her room. It was already clean she just felt like she needed to make it spotless for Karma. She ran downstairs and made sure her mom wasn't home. She wasn't. Amy smiled and looked in the freezer for ice cream, then looked in the cabinets for frosting. She found both of them.

She looked upstairs for Lauren and couldn't find her. Amy smiled, "Great."

Karma made her way to Amy's house, looking down while she walked. Tears escaped and fell onto the sidewalk while she stepped on them, wishing she wouldn't be crying. She stepped on them like Liam stepped on her heart. And let's say that was rather aggressively. _'Why'_ Was all she thought. She thought she loved Liam. She thought Liam loved her. When he said that they should break up, Karma got the air knocked out of her lungs and was speecheless. It was only when Liam asked Karma if she was okay that she was snapped into reality. She gave him an angered look with angry tears and slapped him hard across the cheek. She felt great about it and walked away. Karma left a heartbroken Liam behind and didn't bother to look back.

She found herself at Amy's door and felt even more tears fall down her cheeks. She really wasn't in the mood for sympathy or pity from anyone, she just felt like punching the wall over and over and over again. Karma reached her hand out to the door and knocked softly, waiting for an answer. She decided that she wouldn't punch the door.

"Hi." Amy said. When she opened the door, she immediately smiled at the sight of Karma. But frowned at the fact that tears were falling from her eyes. Karma waved slightly and looked down at the floor. Kicking the imaginary dirt on the 'Welcome' mat. "Oh! Come in. Here". Amy brought Karma into a strong, comfortable hug with Amy's hands hugging her waist. Karma's hands stayed at her sides for a couple seconds then wrapped her arms around her neck. She dug her face in the taller girls neck. The smell of Amy made Karma not want to cry anymore. The smell of Amy and her arms wrapped around her made her feel safe. The smell was intoxicating. _She_ was intoxicating.

Amy giggled and that caused Karma to look up at her with a confused, saddened expression. "What?" She choked out. Starting to smile at the sight of Amy smiling. Amy just kept giggling adorably until she finally caught her breath. "It's just-" Amy giggled. "It's just that the warm breath from your mouth made my neck tickle and it felt funny." Amy said in a Matter-Of-Factly voice with an innocent smile. Karma just rolled her eyes and laughed at Amy for being all cute. _'What is this girl doing to me?'_

The view of the beautiful girl with tear-stained cheeks smiling in front of Amy made her feel... _Amazing._ All she wanted to do tonight was make Karma feel better and she did that in a matter of seconds. The laugh that Karma made, made Amy's insides feel all warm. She felt butterflies but also felt the need to throw up. Not because of Karma in a mean way. It _was_ because of Karma, in a good way, and it made her insides feel warm and that's how it feels when you are about to throw up. _Or nervous.._

'_What is this girl doing to me?'_

"Come on," Amy pulled the shorter girl inside and up the stairs. She led Karma to sit on the bed and said, "I will be right back." Before heading downstairs. Karma took in Amy's room. It was a nice colored room with many things that just described Amy. Not the Amy you see at school but just.. _herself_.

"I am back with ice cream and frosting to cure your broken heart." Amy shouted while on her way jogging up the stairs. She made it into her room and set the stuff down next to Karma, backed up in front of Karma, and put her hands behind her back, smiling a smile that said, "Look what I did for you.".

"Thank you Amy, really." Karma got up and hugged Amy. Amy melted into the hug and sighed a happy breath. She felt the same sensation of throwing up in her stomach. "No problem. Why don't we watch a movie and eat our feelings out?" Karma nodded with a grin. They sat on Amy's bed with her laptop in the middle of them and the junk food in the middle of them too. Amy turned on Netflix and looked for a movie.

"What movie are you in the mood for? You choose, since you got your heart broken and all." Amy playfully rolled her eyes while Karma nudged her shoulder, smiling. The smile that she hasn't used in a while. "What about Perks of Being a Wallflower? It's a really good movie and it always makes me feel better." Karma suggested while Amy took in a thoughtful look.

"Is it a documentary?"

"No,"

"Does it have adorable little puppies?"

"No,"

"Is it an action movie?"

"No."

"It doesn't sound like my type of movie but if it will make you happy, then yes." Karma smiled a toothy smile and gave Amy a peck on the lips, catching her off guard. Making her eyes go wide and her body to go stiff. "Thank you." Karma said, oblivious to Amy who wasn't breathing next to her. Amy snapped out of her trance and found the movie, played it, and got comfortable. About 30 minutes into the movie, Amy was really into it and following the story. Karma looked at her every once in a while and smiled at the sight of Amy slightly leaning forward to the screen, trying not to miss anything. She took in Amy's beauty. The way her golden blonde, wavy hair spilled over her back, The way her green eyes shined with the reflection of the movie, how her pink, plump, soft lips looked very kissable, and how her neck looked so out in the open, waiting for the red lipstick of the auburn haired girl's lips to be there. _'Oh god damn. She looks amazing.' _Karma thought while a smile played on her lips without her even meaning to put it on.

"I can't believe Charlie's friend killed himself." Amy frowned and looked at Karma. "Wha-Oh yeah! I know. It's sad." Karma played off cooly.

They were at the part where Charlie got high for the first time and wanted a milkshake. Charlie headed upstairs and saw Brad and Patrick kissing. Amy looked at Karma. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Karma nodded and said to Amy with a smile, "Just thinking. It's fine because the thing i'm thinking about makes me happy." Amy smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such an asshole for not updating sooner XD. Sorry y'all for the wait.<strong>

**And her is a message to a user named KarmySoldier: I love you ;)**


End file.
